


Soulmates: Soulmark Denied

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--Nyxale angsts a bit about her mark. Taking a mental tangent in the process.





	Soulmates: Soulmark Denied

Oh, how I loathe the sword on my arm! The mark of the Templar Order. I have met nearly all the Templars in Kirkwall, by now. Liane claims the mark has diminished in size, but I don't see it.

Every now and again, I wonder which one it might be. I know they still live, for I still have dreams that are not my own.

Of all the Templar, though, we most often speak to and work with Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford. He, too, is from Ferelden, though his attitude toward mages and apostates worried me, at first. I am sure he knows Liane is an apostate, by now, but I have never once heard him say anything or witnessed him make any moves on that knowledge.

And he is concerned with what the Knight-Commander is doing to the Kirkwall Templar Order. He doesn't approve. That is something we can agree on. I have to wonder if that is part of what keeps him silent about my twin?

When we have been in the Gallows, of late, I feel as though there are eyes upon me. But it is difficult to be sure of who it might be. The Knight-Captain often has the other Templars doing various things.

…I don't understand why cursing my Mark has caused me to think and talk about the Knight-Captain. I suppose it doesn't matter, really, as I will never seek out the one my Mark represents. To do so would put my family - my sister - in jeopardy and I shall never take that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> Dwarves: Name in dwarven runes  
> Elves: Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
> Qunari: Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
> Humans: Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.
> 
> \--More information about the marks will be explained as these short stories continue!


End file.
